


Valentine's Excuse - Adam Sackler.

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Adam Sackler is way too horny, Adam Sackler needs help, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom Adam Sackler, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Cock, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: When you arrive to Adam's apartment, expecting some sort of Valentine's day gift, you quickly come to realize that he totally forgot about the holiday (like usual).Needing no special occasion, he quickly reminds you that he doesn't need some holiday for an excuse to fuck you.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Original Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Valentine's Excuse - Adam Sackler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back! 
> 
> I now have a new laptop and I'm writing this a bit early before Valentine's day. I hope you guys enjoy! :)  
>  This one is kind of long, but it's all smut smut smut non-stop and even some public sex, so have fun ;)

Today was Valentine's day.

You had put on your nicest dress and the prettiest set of lace underwear you could find in stores. You had even done your hair and put on a light layer of makeup. 

Making your way to Adam's apartment, you were slightly nervous. It had been the first Valentine's you were spending with him. You weren't sure if he was really a holiday type of guy or if he even had something planned, but you didn't care. Just spending time with him made you happy. 

Practically skipping up the cracked cement stairs to his apartment, he buzzes you in and you make your way up the creaky old wooden stairs of the apartment building. Your heart was racing in your chest at the thought of seeing him.

Meeting the door of his apartment, you knock quickly, bouncing back and forth on your feet with a big smile on your lips. 

The door swings open, Adam standing there in his usual outfit of no shirt and his dirty jeans, the elastic of his boxers peek at his hips. 

He scans you, cocking an eyebrow. "You're dressed up. You look hot." he murmurs, dimples forming on his cheeks.

You laugh a little. "I think the real question is why _you're_ not dressed up." you tease, cheeks rosy.

He furrows his brows. "What do you mean, kid?" he asks, letting you into his apartment. 

You look around his apartment, everything still the same. Scraps of wood laid on the floor, various tools and books stacked in every nook and corner. His old lumpy yellow couch sat at the back of the apartment, pieces of clothing strewn across it.

You laugh a little, shaking your head. "Stop playing with me, Adam." you say, voice growing more serious.

As you turned on your heel and looked back at Adam, you realized he was _actually_ confused. He looked at you bewildered, eyebrows furrowed and a confused smile spread on his face. He had no idea what you were talking about.

You quickly realized he didn't know what today was. He hadn't dressed up, or even showered. It didn't look like he had planned anything either for the special day. He genuinely didn't know what you were talking about. 

"Adam..." you begin, looking around slowly. You knew you told yourself you wouldn't be disappointed if he hadn't planned anything, but you honestly felt a sad twinge in your chest.

"Do you seriously not know what today is?" you ask, eyes soft as you looked up at him.

He awkwardly shifted his weight on his feet, nervously scratching his chin. "Uhm, is it your birthday? Shit, kid, I'm not good at these types of things-" he begins.

"Adam, it's Valentine's day." You say, managing a small and sad smile.

Slowly, his eyebrows raise and his lips fall into a small "O" shape. He looks around awkwardly, puffing a deep exhale out of his lips. 

"I don't care that you didn't plan anything, don't worry, I just was surprised that you didn't remember. We can still do whatever you want today, I'm just happy to spend time with you." You say, stepping closer to him and taking his hands in yours. 

You had been dating him for a few months now, but it still shocked you how big he was compared to you. His whole hand easily swallowed your small one. 

You met his dark amber eyes, a small grin growing on his face as he scanned your dress again. You knew from his height he probably had a great view down your dress. "Y'know." he begins, letting out a deep giggle, "I don't need to use Valentine's day as an excuse to fuck you." he smirks. 

You playfully roll your eyes. Adam was too horny for his own good.

"Wasn't exactly what I had planned for the _whole_ day, but _maybe_ I'll let you fuck me if you let me take you out for a few hours." You smile, giving him playful eyes.

He groans, his shoulders sagging. "C'mon kid, can't I just fuck you now? I don't want to-" he begins.

" _No._ Now shut up and get dressed." you say, shaking your head. 

"You are _so_ going to regret this, kid." he half-shout, trailing off into his room to get dressed.

" _Adam._ " you hiss, giving him a warning look.

The two of you had decided to take the subway to get downtown, wanting to spend a few hours at a local market that had the best sandwiches you had ever tasted in your life.

But Adam had other plans, his hand creeping up your thigh and past the skirt of your dress slowly, inch by inch.

He gave you a devilish look, smirking down at you. "You're the one who wanted to drag me out here." he reminds you, his big hand squeezing your upper thigh. 

You check the stops, frowning. it would only be a few more stops until you and Adam had to get off.

"We're in public." you murmur through gritted teeth, looking around cautiously. There was only one other person on the cart, their head buried in the spine of a book and earbuds in their ears playing music. There was a high chance they wouldn't notice you and Adam.

Adam leans in, lowering his lips near your ear. "I don't hear you saying no. C'mon kid, let me have a little fun." he says in a husky tone, his voice dropping.

Just as you're about to protest, you could feel the pad of his finger meet the lace of your underwear, drawing small circles on your clit over the fabric. You let out a shaky sigh, sucking on your bottom lip.

There was no use trying to fight Adam, he was going to get what he wanted. You didn't exactly want to stop either, impending pleasure building in the core of your chest, your breath quickening. 

"You see that person over there kid? If you make any noise, they're gonna notice, and then, they are gonna know how much of a dirty slut you are. We don't want that, do we?" he taunts, pressing down on your clit harder.

You eagerly shake your head no, your heart thumping against your chest at the thought of getting caught. Adrenaline pumped through your veins, your thighs pressing tightly together as you tried to grind your cunt down on his fingers.

You could feel the fabric of your lacy panties becoming soaked quickly. By the end of the day you were sure they'd be sopping and ruined.

Adam presses a small kiss under your ear, his breath quickening. You glance over, his cock hard and tenting his jeans. "Fuck kid, only a few more stops left, you better cum soon." he cockily murmurs.

"A-Adam." you whisper, voice trembling and broken as he starts to rub faster, small and breathy gasps leaving your chest. It felt like fireworks were going off in your chest as you inched closer and closer to the edge.

It felt like flashes of white and red were going off behind your eyelids as your eyes fluttered shut. He presses down harder, adding a second finger as his rubs bigger and faster circles over your clothed clit. The friction from his fingers and the fabric of your panties was driving you over the edge.

"Two stops left kid, cum, fucking cum you worthless fucking slut-" he begins, voice a husky whisper in your ear.

You hand shoots out, gripping onto his wrist that works on your clit. You press your lips into a thin line, cheeks turning red as you hang over edge. You were about to cum any minute now.

Time seemed to slow as your orgasm started to hit you, euphoria and pure pleasure rolling over your whole body. And then all at once, his fingers are ripped away and your orgasm is ruined, your chest dropping as the warm coil in your lower belly quickly fades away, leaving you frustrated and wet. 

"It's our stop." Adam murmurs, a cocky tone in his voice. 

Your eyes flutter open and before you can protest, Adam is pulling you up from your seat by your wrist and practically dragging you out of the cart and onto the subway platform, your legs weak and head feeling like TV static. 

"Next time, cum faster." he says, a big grin on his face as the chilly breeze hits the two of you. 

"Fuck you, Sackler." you grunt, shaking your head.

"Do you want the turkey sandwich or the ham?" you ask, looking up at the small food truck's menu. 

Market life buzzed behind you and Adam, couples hand in hand as people enjoy their Valentine's day. You on the other hand were not, your panties soaked and your slick stuck to your thighs as you still tried to recover from your ruined orgasm.

Adam knew what he was going, placing small kisses on your neck as you walked through the market, or grabbing your ass when nobody was around. He had a smug look on his face the whole time, knowing he was getting revenge for being forced to go out. 

"Mhm, ham sounds good." he murmurs, eyes squinted as he scans the menu that hangs above the food truck's window. He leans into your ear, eyes scanning down your dress. "But I think I'd like that cunt better." he murmurs.

You look over at him with wide eyes, lips pressed into a thin line. "Adam, please." you plead, eyes tearing away from him as the cook peeks out the truck window.

"What can I get ya'?" the burly man asks, a greasy splattered apron tied around his neck and waist. 

"One turkey sandwich and one ham, thank you." you murmur, pulling out your wallet and handing the man a few wadded and crumpled bills.

You look over at Adam, catching him glancing around quickly. Before you can stop him, his hand is grabbing _hard_ at your ass, his lips brushing against your ear. "You're lucky i'm not fucking your right here and now, kid." he grunts.

He quickly pulls away when the cook hands Adam the two sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrapped, Adam murmuring a small "Thanks."

The two of you find a more secluded and quiet area to eat, under a big tree covered by bushes. The two of you sit, taking the sandwiches and unwrapping them. Not even ten minutes into eating them and Adam had already swallowed his sandwich whole, his hands now all over you as you tried to enjoy your food.

"Y'know," you begin, swallowing your bite of food as you covered your mouth with a finger, "for someone who forgot it's Valentine's day, you're awfully loving today." you tease, looking up at him.

He rested his chin on your shoulder, his hands gripping your waist. "I don't think your allowed to say anything considering you almost cummed on my hand in the middle of a fucking subway train." he shoots back, letting out a deep chuckle.

" _yeah,_ you mean the orgasm that you ruined." you snark, annoyed. Finishing your last bite of your sandwich, you crumple the plastic wrap and drop it on the ground, leaning against Adam's chest.

" _mhm."_ Adam hums on your shoulder, his one hand slowly moving up the chest of your dress.

Pressing your thighs together tightly, you tried to ignore the shiver that his hands sent down your spine. You were growing inpatient and honestly just wanted his hand on you, touching you and making you feel good. 

You let out a small gasp when his big hands paw at your breasts, your nipples pebbling under the thin fabric of your sundress. "Fuck, Adam." you whimper, sucking in a deep breath.

"Tell me what you want. Nobody can see us, just tell me what you want kid, I'll give it to you." he grunts into your neck, pressing slow and tantalizing kisses along your neck from behind you. 

"I-I want you to touch me." you whimper, voice quivering as one of his hands travel under the deep neckline of your dress and lacy bra, the pads of his fingers rolling and pinching your bare nipple.

"Right here?" he asks, pinching on your nipple harder.

You nod your head eagerly, eyes fluttering shut. You knew at any point someone could walk behind the tree and bush and find you guys, but the idea of getting caught only added to your already rising arousal.

"Or, maybe here?" he taunts, his other hand pushing past the skirt of your dress, his fingers rubbing your clit over the lacy fabric of your panties.

You arch your back against his chest, holding back a loud whine. " _Hnhnn-_ Please, please A-Adam." you whisper, your chest rising and falling quickly.

"Please, what? Fucking say it kid, tell me what you want." he demands, his voice so low you could feel it vibrating in his chest that was pressed against your back.

"I w-want to- _fuck-_ cum." you plead, your hands gripping onto his legs that now sit on either side of you. You felt like you needed to hold onto something to keep you grounded to earth amidst all the pleasure. 

His fingers push your panties aside, dipping a finger along your wet folds. He curses on his breath, a low growl escaping his throat. You could feel his rock hard tented pants pressed against your lower back, his cock pulsating in his jeans, leaking pre-cum. 

He wastes no time sliding a thick finger into your slick entrance, curling the pad of his finger against your g-spot. You shudder under him, legs and chest twitching as his other hand tweaked at your nipple vigorously. 

"You're gonna cum this time, got that? You're gonna cum so that when we get home your pretty little pussy will be all wet and dripping for my fat fucking cock, got that?" he hisses in your ear, tone warning and dripping with venom.

You nod quickly again, opening your eyes for a moment to watch his hand work under your dress skirt. You bury your mouth into his shoulder as he starts to pump his fingers, curling and twisting them against your g-spot, hitting it over and over again.

His hard palm grinds against your clit as his fingers pump into you, his other hand pulling and twisting at your nipple. Jolts and zaps of pleasure were running through you, colors exploding behind your eyelids as a rising pressure built in your chest. 

"You're being such a good little slut for me, letting me finger you in public, such a _good. fucking. slut._ " he groans, voice a deep grumble as his fingers start to attack your dripping cunt.

You couldn't tell where the pleasure started and where it ended. It felt like you were on the edge of a tall building, the rapid and hard wind teetering you over edge, threatening to push you over completely and drop and fall until you land ground again. 

" _hnnn-_ Fuck, A-Adam, I-I-I, I'm gonna- _hnghhh fuck."_ you whine, your body twitching and jolting as your writhed against him. 

"Good girl, good fucking girl, cum, I know you want to, cum on my fingers like a pathetic whore." he lowly murmurs in your ear, not wanting anyone but you to hear.

It all felt so good. You could your body reaching that end, your muscles beginning to tighten up, your breath completely stopping. It only took another moment or two of his fingers rubbing at your g-spot before you were cumming, your back arching so much you were sure it'd break.

You were so lost in your orgasm you weren't even sure if it was reality. You couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in your ears, your heart thumping your chest as you fell over the edge, your whole body shaking slightly as stars danced behind your eyelids. It felt like pure ecstasy in your veins.

After another moment of pure euphoria, you felt yourself coming down quickly. You didn't even realize you were still in Adam's arms until you heard his voice in your ear, murmuring sweet nothings about how good of a girl you were and how good of a job you did.

You slowly blink back to reality as he pulls his fingers out of your dripping entrance, his fingers coated in your cum. You watch as he brings his fingers to your mouth, forcing them between your lips and pressing lightly on your tongue.

Your taste fills your mouth, your cum coating your tongue. You suck lightly, your tongue darting around and between his fingers to lick them clean.

"Good girl, good fucking girl." he murmurs, pressing a few kisses on your shoulder. "I want two more from you when we get home." he adds, voice cocky and coated in lust. 

Adam could barely keep his hands off of you as the two of you stumbled back into his apartment.

His hands were already busy zipping down the back of your dress as he shut his apartment door with a kick of his foot, his lips attacking yours as your tongue parted between his lips to explore his mouth.

"Fuck, I've been hard all fucking day because of you." he grunts, moving his lips off yours for a moment to tug down your dress. 

As your dress falls to the floor, he cocks an eyebrow when he sees your matching red lace panties and bra. He sucks in a deep breath, eyes flickering over you as he palms his tented pants a few times.

"Jesus Christ kid, you're just _asking_ to get fucked, aren't you." he grumbles, his hands finding the sides of your face to kiss you passionately again. 

His lips not leaving yours, he guides you into his bedroom, practically pushing you down on his bed. He inches over to the mattress until his legs meet the side of it, positioned between your open legs that hang over the bed. 

You always loved how dominant he was in bed. Even more, you loved the way he towers over you, or the way he presses all his body weight down on you, just reminding you how _big_ he actually is. 

He sinks to his knees on the floor, grabbing your hips and tugging you forward. He presses his nose against your inner thigh, running it up your leg until his nose and mouth are practically touching the wet fabric of your panties. He looks up at him, taking in a deep inhale and groaning loudly. 

"I want you to cum as many times as you physically can, and I don't care if you complain or whine. You're my fuck toy, I _own_ you." he barks, his thick fingers quickly pulling your panties down and pocketing them in his jeans.

His warm breath hangs over your bare cunt for a moment, his tongue parting between his lips to lick along your folds. Your body shudders, a small moan escaping your chest as your breath quickens.

His tongue finds your clit, beginning to dart and lick against it. His hands grip the thick of your thighs, grabbing and kneading. You could tell he was enjoying himself, his tongue exploring your dripping wet cunt as he groaned and grunted, his eyes looking up at you with a look that burned into your soul. 

Your hands shoot out, grabbing his long raven hair. You fist his hair, partly gripping onto it and partly guiding him as he suckled at your clit.

"F-Fuck, Adam!" you cry out, his tongue spamming your clit for a moment.

You could feel him smirk between your legs, one of his hands leaving your thigh as moving between your legs, the pad of his finger tracing teasing circles around your slick cunt, his mouth still working away at your clit.

Your body felt hot hot hot all over, your chest rising and falling quickly. You mewl loudly when he sinks his finger into your cunt, curling against your g-spot. It was like bombs were going off in your chest, zaps of pleasure rolling over you.

Everything seemed slow and fast at the same time, your hand tugging at his hair so hard you were surprised you hadn't pulled any hair out of his head. 

" _hnnn-_ Adam, p-please, f-fuck, faster- _oh god."_ you plead, voice broken and choppy as your body writhed on his bed. 

Your cries and pleads only egged him on more, his tongue sucking and massaging your clit even faster. You were already so worked up from earlier that it didn't take long for you to feel your first orgasm starting to build, your thighs shaking and clamping hard around his messy head of hair. 

" _mhm-_ fuck kid, you taste so _fucking good._ " he groans, his lips suckling at your heat.

You didn't even have time to warn him, your first orgasm hitting you hard as he slid a second finger against your g-spot. All you could do was cry out, your body convulsing as your breath became ragged. It felt like a warm numbness was spreading across you, your cunt clenching around his thick fingers that stretched you wide.

Adam watched you the whole time, licking and sucking you through your orgasm. He was almost addicted to making you feel good like this. It was his own personal heroin.

You hadn't even started to recover from your first orgasm before he pouncing on top of you, tugging his jeans and boxers down quickly, his hard cock bouncing free.

The head of his cock was flushed a purple-pink, a pearly bead of pre-cum collecting at the tip. It was girthy and long, coated in pulsating veins down the shaft. It almost looked _heavy_ with how hard and big it was. 

He grips your knees, pulling your legs as wide open as he can. Teasing you, he grabs his cock, guiding it along your wet folds and over your clit a few times. 

" _hgnn-_ Jesus, you're so fucking wet, I'm gonna fuck that pretty little pussy so fucking hard." he grunts, his voice hoarse and husky. 

All you could do was lay there, your body feeling as if it was floating. You're quckily drawn back into reality as he slams his cock into you, a long and broken groan leaving him. He stays still for a moment, his cock buried deep inside of you as he tries to steady his breathing.

Then, he starts to gain a fast pace, thrusting into you as your breasts bounce back and forth, small and gaspy moans leaving you. Supporting himself on two hands on either side of you, he brings one hand to your neck, holding you by your throat as he pounds into you harder and harder.

"F-Fuck Adam, your cock feels so- _hnhnn-_ so fucking b-big." you whine, eyes fluttering shut.

Your words only cause him to fuck into you harder, pieces of his hair falling in front of his eyes as a thin layer of sweat glistens on his forehead. He looked primal, like a wild animal almost. 

"Open your f-fucking mouth." he grunts, squeezing your throat tightly for a few seconds and letting go.

You obey, opening your lips slightly. Not happy with the size, he moves his hand from your throat and hooks two fingers in your mouth, pulling your mouth open wider. His hand returns to your throat as he purses his lips, spitting into your mouth a moment later.

You close your mouth, his spit mixing with yours in your mouth. He lets out a baritone growl, the sound vibrating in his chest. His thrusts quicken, the headboard of his bed knocking against his wall repeatedly with each thrust. 

You had always loved how aggressive he got during sex. It was like even though he loved you, he fucked you like he didn't.

He looked feral. Sweat coated his forehead, his teeth grinding and lips flush. Pieces of his hair hung in front of his eyes, swaying with each thrust and lightly slapping against his brow and the bridge of his nose.

With each thrust you felt fuller and fuller, your chest caving in and out with how heavy you were gasping for air. Your body was overwhelmed with pleasure, your toes curling as you whined and whimpered.

You could feel that familiar feeling building in your chest, the feeling of being on a roller coaster, slowly edging up to the top of the big drop. You were light headed with pleasure, incoherent stutters leaving you as you tried to speak. 

" _hgnn-_ This cunt is so f-fucking tight, so perfect- _fuck hhh-_ for my big fucking cock." he rambles, rolling his head back. His adams apple strained against his throat, bobbing up and down as he gulped for air, face scrunched up in pleasure. 

You were teetering over the big drop now, your heart beating in your ears. It felt like the moment before fireworks went off, eagerly waiting, inching towards the big explosion. Everything felt furnace hot and ice cold at the same time. 

He lets out a strangled moan, looking down again to watch his hard length burying deep in you over and over again. He could feel your cunt gripping around him, spasming as your orgasm quickly stamped towards you. 

"Fuck, Adam!" You cry out, your hips lifting off the mattress slightly and your back arching as everything imploded in your chest at once. 

You felt like you were soaring for a moment, your heart dropping in your chest as a strangled cry left you. Pleasure washed over you, your blood running hot hot hot as you coated Adam's long and hard length.

" _fuck, Fuck, hnnn-_ F-Fuck kid, I'm gonna-" Adam begins, the words getting caught in his throat. 

Adam was addicted to watching you like this, taking in every little whine and body jolt. Just watching you cum sent him over the edge, his hips giving a few last hard thrusts. All at once, he froze and sucked in a deep breath, pausing. And then, his whole body sank slightly and a low grumble left him, his load buried deep in you as he delivered rope after rope of his seed. 

The two of you were still for a long moment, his half-hooded eyes now glazed over. He slowly pulls out with a soft _pop,_ collapsing into the bed beside you. Every time, he left you feeling more empty then ever, your thighs aching and throat hoarse and dry.

Slowly, he turns towards you, pulling you close against him. His skin was warm, small beads of sweat rolling down him. He kisses the top of your head, his fingers tracing over the skin of your hip.

"Happy Valentine's day, kid." he murmurs, letting out a dry chuckle. 

You look up at him, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Happy Valentine's day, Sackler." you laugh back, a huge smile painted on your red flushed cheeks. 


End file.
